


Hidden Truth

by MassivelyOriginal



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassivelyOriginal/pseuds/MassivelyOriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 years in the future, Jill calls Frankie out of the blue, Something happened with Zach and she needs Frankie's help. Frankie goes even though he isn't sure how he can be of any help to Zach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Why am I doing this, Frankie thought, this is a mistake, I should call her back and tell her I'm not coming. The nerve she has calling me in the first place. All these years and now you want me to come and do what? Frankie was just getting more upset the more he thought about it. He was sitting at the airport waiting to board his flight to Florida. Still not sure why he's going other than Zach needs him and even after all these years he still wants to be needed by Zach.

But why he thinks, Zach hasn't done anything for him but play games and get his hopes up and then turn him down over and over again. This is why Frankie walked away all those years ago, it was to painful. Back then he was in love with Zach, more than he had ever loved anyone before. Zach loved him too he never questioned Zach's love, it radiated between them, complete strangers could see it and even feel it. However Zach was not ready, he couldn't commit for so many reason. He was afraid of letting down his family, afraid because he didn't fit into social norms, he wasn't gay but he wasn't completely straight either. He could have claimed bi, but he didn't feel he fit there either. He loved Frankie, he was attracted to Frankie and he let other people cloud his judgment and make decisions for him. If that ever changed Frankie didn't stay around to find out. He had to move on for his own good, as moved on as he could because even still today he loved Zach.

He hasn't spent this whole time pining after him though, he has dated some great guys and some trolls, he has had a fulfilling life without Zach just like he knew he could, but deep deep in there he knew that he had never loved any of those other boys they way he still loves Zach which is why when Jill called, saying that Zach needed him he couldn't say no. Which is why he is flying to Florida.

He boards his flight puts on some music and his eye mask, and sleeps the rest the whole way. When he arrives in Florida he decides to head to Nonna's first instead of the Zach's, he left in such a hurry that he didn't call her first to tell her he was coming. The uber pulled up in front of his house and he almost ran up to the door, he hadn't seen Nonna in 3 months and he was suddenly very excited. He unlocked the door and walked in

"Nonna" he shouted he didn't get an answer so he started moving around the house again shouting

"Nonna, Nonna" he finally found her out on the patio in the hot tub with a gentlemen. Frankie surprised and then a little embarrassed feeling he was interrupting a romantic moment, just stood there staring with his mouth slightly ajar, as soon as he pulled himself together he quickly turned to walk back into the house, that's when Nonna saw him

"Frankie?" She said

"Hi Nonna." Frankie responded not wanting to turn around.

"Frankie what are you doing here" she said sounding more happier than Frankie expected

"Umm I have to be in Florida for a few days. I'm sorry to umm interrupt, we can talk later." he said walking back up to the door

"Don't be silly come back here"

Frankie turned around slowly, walking back over to the hot tub trying not to side eye his Nonna and the man in the hot tub with her. She was smiling widely when he approached.  
Nonna seeing the questions in Frankie's eyes said

"Frankie this is my friend Bob and Bob with is my grandson Frankie."

The men exchanged pleasantry's and then Frankie feeling awkward excused himself to unpack and left as quickly as he could. He wasn't even to the stairs leading up to his bedroom when he called Ariana. 

A-Hey Love,  
F-Oh My God Ari, Nonna is in the hot tub with a man  
A- what?  
F- I just got to Florida and I walked on to the patio and Nonna is in the hot tub with a man  
A- what are you doing in Florida

Frankie remembering he wasn't gonna tell Ariana about Zach right now put his face in his hands realizing he is gonna have to tell her everything now but not yet.

F-umm that's a different story keep up Ari, Nonna, Hot Tub, Man  
A-There's a man in the hot tub, who, why?  
F- yes His name is Bob, I don't know much else.  
A-Oh My God Frankie, is he her boyfriend (she whispers)  
F-I don't know but I'm kinda freaking out

They talk about Nonna and Bob while Frankie unpacks, when he hears Nonna and bob giggling from downstairs he tells Ari

F-Ari they are out of the hot tub, I'm gonna go talk to her  
A-Ok You better call me back  
F-Ok I will, Oh My God Ari, what if he is her boyfriend  
A-well go find out and Frankie I didn't forget, your gonna tell me why your in Florida and why you didn't tell me you where going.

Frankie rolling his eyes

F-Ok ok, I will but first lets figure out Nonna, Bye I love you  
A- Call me I love you too

She hung up, Frankie took a deep breathe and walked down stairs, he found his Nonna in the kitchen alone,

"Ah Frankie" she said giving him a big hug, "So my darling grandson what are you doing here."

"You first Nonna, who is Bob?

"He is a friend and he is in the other room."

"Just a friend"

"for now" she said in a prissy tone

"Nonna" Frankie whined

"Frankie I'm a grown ass women and if I want to entertain a man in my house I can."

With that Frankie shut up, he wasn't gonna let this go but he was gonna wait till Bob left

"Nonna just be careful, I love you, your my Nonna."

"I know and I love you too which is why I'm wondering why your visiting."

"I don't really know, I'll know more later, um Zach's mom Jill called. Do You remember Zach?

"Duh Rose." Nonna said in a mocking a voice

Frankie smiled.

"well Jill called and something is wrong and Zach needs me, but thats all I know."

"and you just dropped everything and came here... why?

"I don't know, I can't explain it other than to say it's Zach.. That being said, I better go. Be good, even if you are a grown ass women."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, he ran upstairs changed and check his appearance, he was suddenly very nervous about seeing Zach and the Rance's. The drive went by much quicker than he expected, also he found his way to Zach's as easily like he had been there a dozen times instead of once almost 5 years ago. He sat in the drive way for a long time. He wasn't sure about doing this, about seeing Zach, why Jill called, Jill of all people. He was nervous and trying to talk himself into getting out of the car when his phone rang it was Ariana

F-Hey Ari can't talk  
A-What about Nonna?  
F- I don't know she wouldn't really talk but I'm not gonna let it go I'm gonna talk to her later but right now I gotta go  
A-Your at Zach's aren't you  
F-How did you know  
A-Why else wouldn't you tell me you where flying to Florida,   
F-I know, I'm sitting in the drive way, trying to will myself to go in.  
A why are you even there, have y'all been talking  
F-NO! Jill called last night she said he had been in accident and he really needed to see me. She said he was fine physically, that she didn't know how to explain it, she practically begged me to come"  
A- wow and you left right then  
F-Yeah well this morning anyways  
A-Frankie be careful, I don't want to see you hurt again, I know how you feel about him but I also know his history  
F-I know Ari, you don't think I know, but I also don't know how to say No to him or his mom in this case.  
A-Just be careful call me later  
F-I will

They hung up and Frankie thought now or never, He got out of his car and walked up the drive way and knocked on the front door, Jill answered quickly, she stepped outside. She grabbed Frankie hand and pulled him back down the drive way

"Lets go for a quick walk" she said, Frankie was staring at her like she was crazy, he let her pull him about 6 feet from the house when he stopped

"Jill, what the hell."

"Please Frankie, I don't want him to see you till I've told you everything." 

Still confused he followed her around the corner to a small park where she sat on a bench and patted the seat next to her. He sat not saying anything. He watched her eyes while he assumed she was getting her thought together. Finally he couldn't take it

"Jill, You call me, somehow you get me to fly here and now I'm sorry but your acting crazy, I haven't seen or spoken to your son in years, this is hard enough on me as it is will you please just tell what this is all about."

She takes a deep breathe

"I'm gonna start from the beginning.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill and Frankie talk.

Frankie was staring at Jill as she spoke, 

"First I want to thank you for coming and apologies for everything, I was in the wrong back then, I know that now. I hope you can forgive me."

Frankie didn't say anything at first, but then he spoke

"Jill what's this all about, tell me then we can talk about forgiveness, because I know you didn't ask me to come all the way here just to apologies about things that don't matter anymore."

"Ok, I'm not sure why I never noticed my sons feeling for you, probably because I didn't want to. The signs were all there, he never dated girls, he would be so hyped sometimes when talking about you, I just kept telling myself that eventually he would forget. I just couldn't see it, "

"I don't mean to interrupt but I know how your son felt about me. However you called and said he was in a accident?" He didn't want to be rude but he wanted her to get to the point

"yes, I'm sorry he was, about 8 weeks ago, he and Peyton were in a car accident. Peyton was fine, but Zach suffered some brain injuries. They kept him comatose for a week, his brain activity was normal but due to the bleeding they wanted to keep his brain from working to much. He was released 8 days after he woke, physically he is healthy now, he goes to Physical therapy he is doing good." She paused, Frankie could see she was lost in thought, maybe reliving those moments

"Jill" he said touching her arm, she looked up with a startled expression

"Sorry," she said "it was a hard couple of weeks."

"But he is fine now right" Frankie said feeling confused as to why he was here

"Physically yes." She paused not knowing how to explain this. "The doctor said that it's a form of amnesia, but instead of forgetting things he remembers things and believes things that never happened."

"okay like what things."

She paused again, Frankie was getting irritated.

"This is allt more awkward than I thought it would be, okay" She takes a deep breathe. "Frankie, he is convinced that you two are together, that you have been since Jan 16, 2015, I'm not sure why that date is important to him but it is. He thinks he lives with you in New York, he ask to talk to you everyday, he thinks we are keeping him away from you."

Jill not knowing what else to say just watches Frankie process this information

"Umm What."

"I know its allot to process."

"No I mean, what am I suppose to do about this, just come in and pretend we are together."

Is this a sick joke he thinks to himself, the women set on keeping them apart all those years ago now wants him to come in and play house with her son, what the hell.

"No. He has been talking with a therapist, and she seems to think that seeing you and hearing it from you , that it might help him come out of this dream world he is in."

"Hear what from me"

"That your not together, that you never have been."

"Do the doctors have any idea why his mind created this dream world or hallucination."

"The therapist thinks it's because consciencely or subconsciously he has always been in love with you, that he just has never acted upon his feelings and that his feelings had to be stronger than him to come out like this. However this is just a theory"

"interesting." Frankie responded "and when I tell him we aren't together and he doesn't believe me, then what."

"I don't know Frankie but we are out of options, he needs help, he is sad and depressed, he misses you and we are all afraid that if he doesn't see you soon he may try to harm himself."

Frankie let this seep in, so many thoughts and emotions running through his head. He remembers Jan 16th like it happened yesterday, he wonders how Jill doesn't recall it. Considering after she saw the events that occurred a few days later,called Zach yelling at him about how inappropriate his behavior was. Frankie can't think about that right now, it's all in the past ,shine bright he reminds himself. Now he focuses back on Zach, he doesn't want to admit it but the idea that Zach thinks they are together makes him low key happy, he has always wondered what that would be like. He knows what he has to do though, he has to tell him they are not together and then get the hell out of there and go home. He can't stay, he can't help Zach other than that, He hopes Jill understands.

"Jill I will see him, I can't promise I can convince him but I will try, then I will leave."

"OK I just appreciate your help, whatever you can do. So lets go back to the house."

They walked back to the house in quiet, it didn't take long, but it was enough for Frankie to develop butterflies in his stomach and was slightly shaking thinking about seeing Zach again for the first time in over 4 years.

"He is in his room through the living room, he might still be sleeping." Jill said as they walked through the door.

Frankie walked into the living room he said hi to Kevin, shook his hand, Peyton now 15 went in for a hug

"Hey Frankie, good to see you again, He is going to be so excited to see you."

"Aww Good to see you to Peyton, You look alike like you brother, so cute." Frankie said with a wink

"Umm Thanks" Peyton said with a smile and maybe a bit of a blush in there somewhere

Frankie pointed to Zach's door and they all nodded, he smiled back at them when he walked in, Zach was sleeping his back to the door. Frankie quietly closed the door. He looked around his room, it pretty much looked the same as Frankie remembered it from the one time he visited before. He wondered if Zach still lived at home before the accident, he couldn't tell. Zach stirred a little and Frankie froze not wanting to startle him if he was waking, but Zach just rolled over never opening his eyes. This gave Frankie a chance to see him, he was older slightly, but just as beautiful as he had ever been. Frankie could feel his heart expanding and he had thought about the moment he would see Zach again, what it would feel like, of course he thought it would be better circumstances but whatcha gonna do. He looked at Zach's resting face, he was still adorable and Frankie had to resist the urge to climb in bed with him.

Frankie watched him for about 15 min and then thought maybe he should leave and come back, he didn't want to wake him but he didn't want The Rance's to think he was weird just standing in here watching Zach sleep, even though honestly there isn't any other place that Frankie wanted to be in this moment. He opened the door leading back to the living room and noticed everyone had left or at least went about there business giving Frankie privacy to deal with Zach. So instead of leaving he turned back around and went back into Zach's room, closing the door maybe to hard because when he looked at Zach his eyes were opened wide, a shocked expression on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying this.. Let me know what you think!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie wakes Zach.

Oh My God, Frankie your here" Zach said standing closing the gab between them in less then a second, before Frankie could stop him he pined Frankie up against the door and roughly joined there lips. Frankie tried to push away but Zach's tongue ran across Frankie's bottom lip and Frankie could feel himself giving into the kiss. It had been to many years and Frankie always wondered if Kissing Zach was a good as he remembered and now he knew it was 100 times better then he could have ever remembered or imagined. He gave in running his tongue along with Zach's, wrapping his hands up in Zach's hair to pull him closer, completely forgetting his purpose for being here. Zach pulled Frankie towards the bed pushing him down their lips never leaving each other. In this moment Frankie didn't care if they ever came up for breathe again, he had missed Zach more than he realized. Zach pulled away to remove his shirt before rejoining there lips and deepening the kiss. Frankie hands running along Zach's shoulders and back, trying so hard to pull Zach even closer than he was before. Zach's hand slipped up Frankie's shirt feeling the outline of his abs and rubbing his fingers cautiously over his nipples, Frankie moaning in his mouth. Zach's hand slipped lower teasing the waist band on his jeans, After a few minutes Zach pulled away,

"They wouldn't let me see you, but I knew you would come."

With that Frankie remembered why he was here, Zach started kissing Frankie's neck, Frankie moaned at the feeling while trying to hang on to reality again and not get lost in the passion that they both obviously still have for each other. He pushed up on Zach

"Stop" he said softly which may have come out more like a moan as Zach had found the stop on his neck that drove him crazy. He tried again

"Zach Stop" He still didn't seem to hear him as he slid his hand over Frankie's jeans and began rubbing him through the fabric. Frankie forgot how wonderful Zach hands felt when they touched him. He was going to lose this battle though if he didn't stop now.

"NO! ZACH STOP! He almost shouted, this got Zach attention and Zach looked up at Frankie confused, Frankie said it again

"No, Zach Stop we can't."

"Why" Zach asked

"We need to talk, even if that feels sooooo good." Frankie said breathlessly pointing down to Zach's hand which was still palming his hardening dick.

Zach gave a smirk and continued and Frankie let out a soft moan before removing Zach's hand hesitantly. He was sure this was not what Jill had in mind when she asked him to talk to Zach.

Frankie sat, slowly pushing Zach off of him and readjusting his swollen coch for comfort. Zach looked a little put out and pouty, Frankie wanted to grab on to him and make him happy but he had to stay focused. So instead he stood up taking a few steps back. His eyes never leaving Zach's, oh how is heart still beat for this man. 

"Zach we need to talk. I talked to your mom she told me about your accident."

"Yeah I would have called but they erased your number from my phone and I couldn't remember it."

"who erased it."

"My parents, they have been trying to keep us apart since I came back here a few weeks ago for Pizzle's golf tournament."

"Yeah about that" Frankie started when Zach interrupted

"I'm so happy you are here though, we can go home. They won't like it but I'm just ready to get back to our lives, I've missed you so much" He said standing and moving closer, closing the distance Frankie had put between them. Frankie took another step back and Zach stop.

"Zach that's what we need to talk about," he took a breathe this was going to be hard to say. "Zach we are not together, we haven't seen each other since Feb 2015."

Frankie watched the hurt spread across Zach's face. It broke Frankie's heart

"Not you too." Zach simply said

"I'm sorry Zach."

"I love you, why don't you want me."

This just wrecked Frankie, why didn't he want him. He did want him thats part of the problem, he had to stay strong though

"Zach we are not together and technically we never have been."

Frankie could see the tears form in Zach's eyes and Frankie lost his strength to stay away he pulled Zach into his arms.

"Why is everyone lying to me, If you don't want me just break up with me, don't make me feel like I'm crazy."

Frankie held Zach tightly

"It's not that baby, if things had been different if we had made different choices, if we had been stronger ,if we" he trailed off thinking about moments long ago "but we didn't and we weren't stronger. We are not together Zach, you need to remember. I'm not lying, your mom isn't lying" 

Zach looked up at Frankie tears still in his eyes

"So you do want me?"

Frankie didn't know how to respond, of course he wanted him he had always wanted him and seeing him here in tears almost begging, it was so hard to turn him down. He needed to leave before things got even harder.

"Zach all you need to know right now is that we are not together and you need to to except that, I'm Sorry." That last part caught in Frankie throat as he too was trying to hold back tears. He stood after that walked to the door he looked back at Zach who's eyes were still on him

"Please don't go" Zach said

"I'm sorry Zach, I have to"

"Will you come back?"

"I don't know, probably not but I'm staying with Nonna for a few days."

then he left, he didn't look back to see if Zach was OK, he walked through the living room and out the door , he was opening his car door when he heard Jill

"Frankie wait."

Frankie was irritated at her, he was fighting back tears thinking about the man he loves in there falling apart because wouldn't stay.

"What Jill" his voice was a little hard but he didn't care

"How did it go."

"I'm not sure I helped, he is crying, why did you do this to me Jill. I have spent the better part of 5 years trying to forget how much I love him and you ask me to come here and I have to turn him down when all I want is to love him."

"I'm sorry" was she could say "will we see you again"

"probably not, I want to help Jill but it hurts to much, I'm not sure you understand, this is somewhat your fault, not completely because he is and was a grown man, but he loved me and we could have been so very happy if you could have only been happy for us. With that he got in his car and left he didn't let her respond he just left. He was on the verge of totally loosing it, the tears were flowing and he fought for control over his emotions. Thankful he had about 45 min to get it together before he would arrive home.

He pulled into the garage it was still early he found Nonna in the kitchen,

"Hey Nonna, is Bob still here?"

"no no he went home it's late"

"awh, so what about Bob?" Frankie asked, Nonna blushed just a little

"Frankie I'm not talking about this."

"Oh yes you are, or I'm calling mommy"

"Fine, like you and Ari aren't gonna call your mom anyways and I know you already told Ariana?"

"Who me, I would never"

"Yeah sit down let me get you some dinner."

Frankie sat and ate while Nonna told him how she met Bob, She hadn't told anyone because she didn't want to upset them and make them sad, because of their Grandpa. Frankie was a little sad but he understood, Nonna was alone in Florida while they were all out doing there thing.. He was happy for her and in the end he appreciated Bob for being his Nonna's friend.

Later that night he called Ari she answered quickly

A-about time, how did it go with Zach  
F-uh Hello to you too  
A-Hello ok tell me all about Zach  
F-well it's a fucked up story you got a minute  
A- yes just spill it already  
F- So I told you Jill called well, long story short Zach was in a car accident and now for whatever reason he thinks that me and him have been together since 2015. Jill wanted me to convince him that we aren't. Do you have any idea how hard that was watching him cry and almost beg for me and for me to say no and walk away. Ari I was a mess  
A-You got to start from the beginning and tell me everything. Everything Frankie

So he did from the phone conversation with Jill until he told Jill it was all her fault right before he left.

A-Wow fucked up is right  
F-You just don't know, I mean when he was kissing me and stuff it was so hard to say no but Ari when he was crying and asking me to stay that was so much harder.  
A- so why don't you just go be with him, clearly he wants you  
F- yeah but what happens when he remembers Ariana, am I gonna have to deal with the heartbreak all over again, what if when he is normal again he doesn't want me, I can't put myself through that. I can't I wont.  
A- ok but are you going to see him again  
F-I shouldn't, should I. I told them no but I already miss him, I'm a mess  
A- I think you just need to sleep on it.  
F-maybe your right  
A-I am, now tell me about Nonna and Bob  
Frankie laughs compared to the Zach story that was easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter..


	4. Chapter 4

Frankie woke up extra early, it was still dark out. He just could not stay in bed any longer. When he wasn't awake thinking about Zach he was dreaming about him. He did not want to go back down this road. He is happy, working on all kinds of cool projects, dating gorgeous men, why did one call have to change everything. Damn Jill for getting him involved with this. He was gonna go back other there, Zach is like a drug for him, he has been proved toxic in the past but Frankie just can't stay away. Especially after the taste he got yesterday afternoon. The moment, the kiss replaying over and over again in his mind, how did he walk away. More importantly why did he walk away. 

Frankie needed to clear his head and even though it was only 5 am he figured maybe a going for a bike ride to get some air might help. He rode about 5 miles before he decided nothing was going to help, he took a shower and then Joined Nonna in the kitchen. She was just waking up and pouring coffee for her and Frankie when he walked in placing a sweet kiss on her check.

"Morning Nonna'

"Good Morning Angel, how did you sleep."

"Not well, it's going to be a long day." He said taking his first swallow of coffee

"Want to talk"

"it's just this whole Zach thing, I know I need to stay away go back to New York and continue on my happy little journey. I'm happy in New York things are great, but I just can't shake this need to help Zach."

"How are you going to help him."

"I don't know, I don't think I can, but Nonna I love him."

"I know you do. I'm just worried about you, I don't want to see you hurt."

"Yeah, thats what I'm worried about too, what if he remembers and doesn't want anything to do with me. I haven't spoken to him in so many years, I don't even know him anymore, what if he hates me, what if he is still bitter from when I would refuse to see him way back when... I'm not sure my heart can take it. I mean look at me, Ive only seen him once, we kissed and I'm a complete mess, I didn't sleep. I literally can't stop thinking about him. What am I going to do Nonna?"

"I don't know darling boy, only you can answer that." 

Frankie sat there staring at his coffee cup, after a few minutes Nonna got up and kissed his head before leaving the room.  
Why did this have to be so complicated, Frankie thought. All the what if scenarios running through his head was enough to drive him insane, he decided he needed to just go and talk to Zach. So he washed up his coffee cup and ran upstairs to get his things. He said good bye to Nonna and headed the short drive to Zach's house.

Kevin answered the door.

"Hey Frankie." He said a little confused "We weren't expecting to see you again."

"yeah, I wasn't sure if I could come back, Can I talk to Zach?"

"He is not here, he had a doctor appointment," Kevin seeing the disappointment on Frankie's face also said "but he should be back soon do you want to wait?"

Frankie thought about it for a minute still not sure what to do,

"Sure I'll wait."

"Great come in." Kevin said leading him to the living room. "Have a seat, can I get you anything."

"No Thank you" Frankie felt a little awkward, he could feel Kevin watching him. Kevin sat then across from Frankie.   
They sat in silence for what felt like a eternity before Frankie could no longer stand it.

"So this Zach thing is kinda crazy right."

"I guess, but we are getting use to it, I'm sure it's harder on you."

"Yeah... So tell me a little about Zach, I haven't seen him in years. I know nothing about him"

Frankie figures if he is going to wait he might as well get some information and feel out Kevin a little bit.

"Umm, what do you want to know."

"Like does he still live here, or does he have a job I mean basic stuff."

"He is living here right now while he recovers but he does have his own apartment."

"Has he been there since the accident, does he remember it?"

"He has been there, that was one of the first things we tried to help him remember, basically putting him back in his routine. But no he didn't remember the apartment or his job. Making him do these things stressed him out so he has just been here."

"So how does he spend his days then, just sitting here."

"Umm Yeah, he will play golf with Peyton sometimes, see Frankie" Kevin said in a concerned tone "he is really depressed, he sleeps all the time, he rarely speaks or eats. This is why Jill called you. We are desperate for our son back. You were one of our last hopes."

"How was he after I left last night."

"The same, I guess. He stayed in his room Jill tried to talk to him but he just wanted to be alone. He asked if you were coming back."

"What did you guys tell him."

"Jill spoke to him, I think she just said that she didn't know, she didn't want to tell him no and then upset him anymore."

"I'm sorry I wasn't much help."

"No, You are fine. We appreciate you coming here for our son, we are so grateful, you have no idea. We are sorry that you wasted your time for nothing we really hoped it would work."

They were quiet for awhile after that, Frankie lost in thought about who Zach was before the accident more importantly what Zach thought about him before the accident. Frankie wasn't sure why these things weighed so heavily on his mind but they did.

"Can I ask you something else, you might not have an answer?"

"sure anything"

"Do you know how or what Zach thought about me before the accident."

"I'm not sure i understand what your asking."

"Like I know 5 years ago how he felt about me, he loved me we were friends maybe a little more than but since then, I haven't spoken to him. I was just wondering if you knew if he still cared for me at all or if he hates me or whatever."

Kevin was quiet trying to decide how best to answer Frankie figured

"Kevin, I have to say that even after all this time I still love your son. What if when he remembers he hates me, I'm not sure how I will live with that. I'm afraid to help because of this."

Kevin still processing his thoughts, Frankie sat quietly allowing him to do so

"Truthfully I don't know. Zach has always kept the things between you two and about your family to himself. He changes the subject whenever your name is brought up. He is a open book until you are involved then he shuts up. I never paid close attention to why he does this, I just figured whatever ya know. I'm sorry I don't have a better answer but I just don't know."

"OK.." Frankie was quiet again.

"But Frankie you might ask Peyton the same question, he and Zach have always been so close, Peyton may know more than me."

"Thanks I will try." Then Tiger started barking, Frankie could here him before he could see him

"Here Ti Ti, come come my little baby, your my little baby" Zach said in his high pitch baby voice that he reserves for his dog Tiger

Frankie looked behind him out the patio door, he could see Zach petting Tiger with a smile, but not his real smile, this one was different, lonelier Frankie thought to himself. 

"Hey dad!" Zach yelled from his position on the ground with Tiger. "Mom needs help bringing in the groceries, we went shopping after my appointment!"

Kevin stood and walk towards the door, he paused when he stepped up next to Zach, Kevin said something that Frankie didn't hear but by the look of surprise on Zach's face he was pretty sure it was about him. Zach hugged Tiger once more than stood and walked in the house.

Frankie stood when Zach walked in, he tried to smile but it didn't feel real.

"Hi" Zach said kind of shy and out of character for Zach

"Hey" Frankie returned

Both boys staring at each other not knowing what to say. Finally

"Do you want to go for a walk, it beautiful out" Frankie suggested.

"sure just give me a second." Zach disappeared and returned a few minutes later. Heading straight for the door.

"Thanks Kevin for the talk." Frankie said following Zach out the door. 

They walked side by side, not going anywhere just walking. Zach reached out and grabbed Frankie's hand entwining their fingers, Frankie wasn't sure if this was deliberate or what but there was no way he was letting go. They walked awhile before either spoke.

"I didn't think you'd come back." Zach said

"I wasn't sure if I would either."

"why did you"

"I don't know, I guess I just had to see you, talk to you"

"hmmm" Zach responded lifting their hands and kissing the back of Frankie's. 

Frankie felt like he was home, here walking with Zach like it was always suppose to be this way. He hoped this wouldn't end badly, he couldn't take another broken heart from Zach.  
They walked quietly for awhile longer, neither of them knowing what to say but both enjoying just being together.

"Can I show you something?" Zach asked Frankie 

"Yes, what"

"This way" Zach said pulling Frankie up the steps of an apartment building. "So supposable this is my apartment, I don't remember living here though"

Zach unlocked the door, It was exactly what Frankie expected, There wasn't much for decoration, a gator pic above the fireplace, a few pics of Peyton golfing and one of Zach and Peyton on the end table. A leather couch that looked like it had seen better days and a huge 84 in flat screen. 

"I'd offer you a drink or something but haven't been here much."

"Thats okay."

Frankie looking around a bit. Frankie wandered into Zach's bedroom, he still had the same Florida gator comforter on his bed. However what caught Frankie's attention was the Big Brother cast picture hanging on the wall and the picture that Ariana took on finale night of the two of them on his dresser.

"Zach we got to talk." Frankie said walking back into the Living room.

"Ok," Zach said looking uncomfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading... I hope you enjoy it...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie and Zach talk..

Zach has a seat on the couch, Frankie sits next to him and then decided he'd rather stand while he talked, he was to anxious to sit

"I'm really confused right this second, My Life in New York is amazing, I'm working and I have the best friends. Things could not be any better for me right now and then your mom called. It has just stirred up so many feelings and memories in me. I miss you Zach, once upon a time you were the love of my life and I thought you always would be. To be honest, deep down you still kind of are. I'm nervous though, I can see me falling into this life with you, giving in to what you want right now. However what happens when reality catches up to you, will you still want me. I don't know how you felt about me before the accident, what if one morning you wake up and you don't love me. Zach you broke my heart I can not go through that again."

"I would never break your heart Frankie, I love you. I swear I always have."

"but you have broken my heart before and you don't know that Zach, this is your apartment and you have no memory of it. You have a job that you haven't been to in weeks that you can not remember. How do you know that you have loved me."

"I just do, I can feel it deep in my soul. I'm not whole Frankie, I haven't been but when you are here I feel whole."

"I know that feeling better than you think. Zach when I left yesterday I had no intention of coming back. I couldn't stay away though. But this, us it could possible kill me. If things don't work out."

"Frankie my doctors think that it was my hidden love for you that brought this on. That the love I felt was stronger than me. Doesn't that mean anything."

"I wish I could believe that, I wish that was all I needed but I need proof, I need to know facts."

"and I can't give you that right now."

"No you can't, I talked to your dad while I waited for you. I asked if he knew your feelings for me. He said that you don't mention me but he also said to talk to Peyton, how do you feel about that?"

"You can talk to Pizzle, whatever you want, whatever might get you back in my arms."

Frankie looked at the sincerity in Zach face, even though he felt like this conversation was going no where he was so happy to be here, looking at this face, staring into those eyes. He may have been staring to long or to hard but he didn't care, if he talked to Peyton and Peyton told him bad news he wanted to always remember, this Zach. The Zach that looked at him with those huge puppy eyes, with love and adoration on his face. This was Frankie's happy place.

"Why are you looking at me like that, you look like you might cry."

"I might" Frankie laughed

Frankie moved to sit next to Zach,

"Zach I love you, I do. I want you to know that. No matter what happens from here I love you, I always have."

"I know" was all Zach said. 

They sat for a few minutes, Frankie grabbed and held Zach hand tightly. Things would never be the same for Frankie regardless of how this ends. He will either have what he always wanted which is Zach or the emptiness he has always felt without Zach will just be stronger. 

Frankie left promising Zach he would visit again soon. He wasn't sure when but he knew he wouldn't be able to stay away.

Frankie arrived back at Nonna's in time for dinner. Frankie, Nonna and Bob sat and enjoy a beautiful meal with great wine and better conversation. Frankie learned that Bob had been married before that he was a widower of 8 years. He and his wife had been married 40 years. Frankie liked Bob. He talked about his family, he has 3 kids,12 grandkids and 2 great grand kids. Family is important to Bob and Frankie admired that because Family was most important to the Grande's as well. 

After dinner Frankie gave Nonna and Bob some privacy. He retreated to his room. He wanted to call Lauren, he left without telling her anything as well and he didn't want her to be worried about him. He talked to Lauren filling her in on everything. She thought he was crazy of course for being there, for letting Zach back in but she got it. She just wants happiness for Frankie and she has watched him all these years compare every man he dated to Zach, none of them ever measuring up and she really did hope he got his happy ever after this time. They had been talking for awhile when there was a soft knock on his bedroom door.

"Frankie," Nonna said slowly peeking in the door

"Yes, Nonna" Frankie answered getting up

"Jill is here to see you. She is downstairs"

Frankie stared at Nonna for a few minutes while he processed what she said.

"Ummm, OK, Nonna. I'll be down in a minute, thanks." Frankie said and Nonna closed his door and headed back down stairs

F-Oh My God Lauren, Jill is here.   
L- What do you think she wants.   
F- I don't fucking know, I better go though.   
L- Ok, Let me know, Love you Babe.   
F- Love you too..

Frankie hung up, checked his appearance in the mirror, fixing his hair, what could she want now. Dealing with her was not his favorite part in all this. He would hear her out. He headed down the stairs he found Jill with Nonna and Bob in the kitchen. 

"Hey Jill. You wanted to see me."

"Yes," she said looking around at Nonna and Bob then back at Frankie.

He figured maybe she wanted privacy,

"Do you want to go out on the patio," 

She nodded, so he nodded back. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and offered her a drink then they headed outside. He lead the way to a table and chair set and had a seat, she followed.

"So whats up." It wasn't until now that he noticed she had a notebook of some sort with her.

"I wanted to apologize Frankie, I tried before but I guess maybe you didn't hear. I was wrong. I should have supported the two of you years ago. I really only wanted what's best for Zach and I just didn't think you where. I know now I was wrong. If I could go back, do it over." She trailed off.

"Thanks Jill, this means allot"

"Frankie, Zach loves you. I spoke with Kevin this afternoon. He told me about the questions you asked. I have to say I was never positive of his feelings for you but I was his mom. I could see it in is eyes. He was torn for so long, wanting to please me, but wanting to be with you. It was selfish of me. I just knew that if he chose you he would move, to New York or L.A. and I'd never see him. I found this." she said pushing the notebook to Frankie." Its a journal one of a dozen. I didn't know he kept a journal but there filled with you. His wants, His dreams and you. This one is the most recent."

"Does he know you have this."

"yes, We found them when we were trying to find things to jog his memory. He doesn't remember writing them of course but today when he returned home from your walk he mentioned them. He said maybe he would give them to you. I told him I would, so here I am. Maybe it's a peace offering. I want you to know how he felt. These journals have helped me see that you make him happy. Now you need to see it too."

Frankie flipped open the journal, it was just a standard college rule notebook, nothing special but it was filled with words, Zach's words. He fingered several pages, looking but not reading after a few moments he looked up.

"Can I keep this."

"Yes, of course that's why I brought it."

"Thank you Jill, Thank you so much." He stood and so did Jill. He gave her a quick hug, then picked up Zach's journal and walked Jill to the door.

"Will we see you tomorrow." Jill asked politely

"Yes, I'm sure you will."

"Good, and Frankie I'm not sure what was said today but Zach came home from your walk and he was happy and he packed his things and went back to his apartment for the first time in weeks. So Thank you."

Frankie smiled, he wasn't sure what he said either but he felt hopeful for Zach and himself especially with this journal in his hand. Jill left and Frankie went straight upstairs, locked his door, stretched out across his bed and opened the journal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a hard time writing this week. I hope you like it. I will hopefully post more soon.. Thanks for reading!! Let me know what you think..


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie reads the Journal..

Frankie opened the journal, he wasn't sure what he would find in these pages. He hoped they would answer all his questions. The first entry was from 4 months ago.

_Weds May 10, 2019 Today has been a mess, I'm such a mess some days. I broke it off with Desiree last night. We just aren't right together. She isn't what I want, probably cause she is a girl and no matter how hard I try I just don't like girls. I will keep trying though, maybe I just haven't met the right one. At least thats what my mom keeps saying. She is so fucking annoying sometimes. Always "when are you gonna settle down Zachary, you almost 30." I just ignore her. Work was total suckage today. No clients so I mostly cleaned up and gathered golf balls. Then just cause I hate myself someone posted a old Zankie video on twitter, I opened it to watch it before i knew I was 15 videos in and missing Frankie more than I have in awhile. I know better than to do this but some days it's just nice to remember tomorrow should be better._

Frankie flipped through the pages. Most were just normal everyday entries sometimes he would mention Frankie usually memories or something that made him think about them. Nothing that stuck out as important, he found one Dated June 12th.

_Mon June 12, 2019 This weekend was fucking awesome, Eric came down, said he has a big announcement. We went out on the boat with Tanner, Josh and a few other. We had a great time, I got a fucking sunburn but whatever. After we came back to the apartment played some Fifa, Tanner beat my ass every time. Then Eric told us that he and Cindy were getting married. Then he asked if I'd be his best man. Of course I said yes. After we all went out and got shit faced in his honor. Went to a strip club it was awesome. Till I woke up with the hangover from Hell yesterday morning. Thats sucked and as always the dreams I have when I drink, always the same thing, Being with Frankie, telling him how I feel, begging him to stay and he just walks away and disappears into thin air. That part kills me. It breaks my heart every time. Oh well it's just a dream right._

He continues to look at the entries. He flips a few more pages till one stands out

_Weds June 21, 2019 I'm not going to work today, I'm also writing this from bed at 10am. There are a few days that kill me every year, today, Halloween and about 10 days in Jan. I try to keep busy, but this day is always the hardest. Probably because this time of year everyone wants to talk Big Brother with me, my mom, my clients, the bagel shop guy it never ends. Today 5 years ago I entered the Big Brother house and met Frankie. This will forever be the best and worst day of my life. The best day because i never knew love could be so freeing. When I was around Frankie it was like time stood still. I just wanted to love him with everything in me. He is funny and smart and always has a way to make me feel myself. Maybe because he is the only person I have ever been able to be myself around. This is also the worse day, because Frankie made me question everything I've ever known. Also the worse day because I knew I could never keep him. This whole relationship has me broken and I'll never work right. I'll never be able to give Frankie everything I want to give him or anyone else. I have lived in fear since this moment in time. Fear is so strong and powerful it keeps you in bondage, it keeps you from being free. If I could have changed anything it would have been to say Fuck it, to my family to the world, I would have chosen Frankie right then, I'd still have him. He would still love me as much as I love him and I wouldn't be haunted by these memories every year, instead we could celebrate them together. However this is just a dream a fantasy. Frankie has moved on, even if I could summon up the courage to change my mind, to call him, to tell my family that I'm gay who's to say that he would want me. I hate this day, I hate how much it makes me miss him the love of my life. The one I can never have but never get over. How much my fear makes me hate myself. I love Frankie James Michael Grande Marchione not that it changes anything._

Frankie reads this entry and then reads it again. He can't help the tears that fall. This was written 3 months ago, just a few weeks before the accident. He flips a few more pages, but ends back on this one. There is allot of Frankie in these pages. Zach talked about calling Frankie and hanging up to afraid to speak when Frankie would answer, He talked about wanting to fly to New York and surprise Frankie and see where it went. He talked about dating girls and how it didn't matter how hard he tried they just weren't Frankie. There was even a small entry on going out with a man, the only man other than Frankie Zach had ever kissed, he talked about how kissing this man felt more right than kissing girls, but how he still wasn't Frankie. Frankie closed the journal, he didn't need to read it all he was understanding all he needed to know. Zach loved him, still loves him and Frankie is sitting in his bedroom alone when he should be somewhere else, in a new room in the arms of the man he loved. He jumped up grabbed his keys didn't even bother to check his appearance or the time. He grabbed Zach's Journal and jumped in his car on his way to Palm Gardens.


	7. Chapter 7

The traffic was light but the drive still felt longer than usual. Frankie was pulling off the interstate when it dawned on him that he didn't know where to find Zach. He didn't really want to call him but he didn't know what else to do. At the first red light he grabbed his phone looked through his contacts to find Zach's number, he really hoped this was still his number. As the phone rang and rang he also realized it was 2am but he didn't care he had to see him tonight. He was less than a mile from Zach's apartment when the phone went to voice mail he heard Zach's voice come on instructing him to leave a message he didn't instead he hung up and called back it rang and rang finally when Frankie was sure it would go to voice mail again Zach answered.

Z-umm..(gurgled sound) Hello.   
F-Zach it's Frankie.   
Z-Frankie? What time is it?   
F- A little after 2, are you at your apartment or your parents?   
Z- My apartment, why?   
F- I'm outside can I come up.   
Z- Your here?   
F-Yes at your door now can I come in?   
Z- Yeah, I'm coming hold on.

Zach hung up his phone and went to answer then door.

Zach answered the door in only a pair of black low cut underwear, Frankie couldn't help but appreciate how hot Zach looked, standing in the door almost naked barely awake and his morning voice was the best when he asked Frankie to come in. Which Frankie did happily and walked into the living room. Zach shut the door and followed Frankie.

"So what are you doing here?" Zach asked as he walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No thanks and I just really needed to see you."

"I can tell," Zach said walking back into the living room and almost collapsing onto the couch. "I mean it is the middle of the night. So whats up"

Frankie didn't know what to say he hadn't thought this far ahead he sat down next too Zach he figured he'd start with the journal.

"So Jill came over this evening and she brought me this," he said pulling out the journal from his bag. "I read some of it."

"and" Zach responded maybe a little nervous

"It was beautiful, I didn't know. I didn't know that you still felt like that. Why didn't you tell me, why didn't you ever call. You just let me believe that you could never love me like I loved you."

"Frankie you knew I loved you just like I've known that you loved me. I guess I just couldn't tell you. I don't remember that part. However I love you now so where does that leave us."

"I want to understand why you never chose me. I was always a phone call away especially back then. However you never did you just let me leave you behind. I didn't want that but I couldn't wait for you. I didn't know if you would ever step out of your closet and I can tell from your journals you never did."

"You know I can't answer that, I wish I could. I was probably scared, unsure about us. You weren't exactly fighting for me either. You did leave, you stopped calling, you stopped seeing me right."

"No your right, I may have given up too early. How can we move on from here."

"You know where I stand Frankie, as far as I'm concerned right now we have been together for years. I love you, I can not picture my life without you in it. I've tried, it's seems like a lonely,boring existence and I hate the thought of it. Please love me Frankie. Please because I love you, so much.

Frankie scooted closer to Zach on the couch and took his hand in his own.

I do love you, I have loved you for years. Ive always believed that we were soul mates, I just figured we lost our chance somewhere and I didn't think we'd ever get another chance. Maybe we might now."

"Maybe?"

"Lets see how it goes." 

Frankie lifted his other hand placing it on Zach's cheek and this time it was Frankie who place his lips on Zach's. Even though it had only been a couple of days since there last kiss it had felt like forever. The kiss the other day was a hungry kiss filled with the passion of two lovers who had been apart for to long. This kiss was romantic, still passionate but this was the kiss of two soul mates who were being rejoined for the rest of time. It was slow, gentle and pure magic. When the kissed ended they both could feel the change, Frankie no longer felt unsure in his decision, he was happy the happiest he had ever been.

"Are you sleeping over." Zach asked

"Duh Rose!" Frankie answered kissing Zach again he knew he would never get enough of Zach.

After a few moments Zach ended the kiss and stood pulling Frankie with him to his room. Frankie striped down to his underwear immediately and climbed into Zach's bed. While Zach headed for the bathroom he returned a few seconds later with a small bottle of lube and placed it in the nightstand.

"Just in case." He said winking at Frankie

"Just in case.' Frankie said sitting up on his knees and pulling Zach to him and joining there lips then kissing up his jaw line, biting his ear before whispering "I love you and unless you plan to stop me there will be no in case, it's happening." 

Frankie kissed done his neck nipping and licking drawling moans from Zach as he did. He continued down his chest stopping to give each nipple some attention, remembering how sensitive Zach said his nipples were. He continued to kiss down his abs till he reached the waistband on Zach underwear, he licked along the rim and peeked up through his lashes to see Zach. Zach had his head tilted back relishing in the pleasure. Frankie slipped his finger below the band and he heard a slight grasp come from above him. He hooked Zach underwear pulling them down releasing Zach hard cock. Zach stood quickly to finish removing them then laid down on his back on the bed. Frankie turned so he could straddle Zach's legs then he lowered his mouth placing a sweet kiss on the head of Zach's dick before wrapping his mouth around him. 

The moment Zach felt the warmth of Frankie's mouth envelope him he purred and a shiver ran down his spine. He could no longer focus on anything but the sensations coming from below as Frankie swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. Then when Frankie took him as deep as he could and hummed Zach almost came. He had missed this no one could give a blow job like Frankie. 

He continued to twirl his tongue and bob up and down until he knew Zach was ready to cum and then he stopped. Kissing his way back up then reaching over to grab the lube from the nightstand. Frankie wasn't sure if Zach stilled bottomed but then Zach flipped over and put his ass in the air and wiggled it around which made Frankie giggle. Frankie kissed one ass check then lubed his fingers and began stretching Zach. He figured it had been awhile give or take a year. When he had Zach good and loose he rolled on a condom that he had also found in the nightstand and placed a small amount of lube on that. Then he lined himself up with Zach's rim. Zach was losing it under Frankie begging for him to hurry, he was so ready he couldn't wait any longer. Then Slowly Frankie pushed in just the head and then a bit more and then more until he was almost completely hidden inside of Zach. He held still while Zach's hissing tuned into more of a hum and Zach started to push back on Frankie. 

"Now" Zach growled feeling impatient

Frankie listened he started with slow thrust, wrapping his arms around Zach's waist placing feather like kisses up and down Zach's spine. Until he was lost in the moment thrusting his hips and moving in and out of Zach's tight hole picking up speed each time Zach moaned his name. When he knew he was close he slowed down a little and wrapped his hand around Grabbing Zach's leaking cock, he began to stroke in time to his thrust

"Cum with me baby." with in seconds Frankie exploded in the condom while Zach made a mess of his sheets cuming like never before. They both paused to catch there breath before Frankie removed himself from Zach and walked into the bathroom to dispose of the condom and get Zach a wet cloth to clean up the bed.

Then they curled up together, Zach rubbing Frankie's back while Frankie laid across Zach's body.

"Thank you for loving me back." Zach said

"Forever baby."

"Ive missed this"

"Me too, I'm so happy your mom called me. I'm even happier I came out here. I almost didn't come."

"I'm so happy you did." Zach kissed the top of Frankie's head.

"When are you going back to NYC?"

"I don't know, in a week, I have interview in like 10 days or something."

"I'm coming with you."

"really"

"I mean if thats ok."

"Its perfect."

Frankie yawned, he was tired now

"Goodnight Franklin"

"I love you goodNIGHT." Frankie sang quietly  
and they both fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile since I updated. It's been hard to right this lately because I'm just not feeling it anymore but I wanted to finish it. So I'm posting the last 2 chapters today. I hope some have enjoyed it. I have other ideas that I'm excited to start though.. Thanks for reading..

The next few days were beautiful, Frankie stayed at Zach's, they rarely left his apartment just getting reacquainted with each other. They ordered in, watched movies and spent alot of time exploring each others bodies. It was perfect their own little paradise. They hadn't given much thought to the outside world, they were so focused on each other. However they would be heading to New York in a couple of days and their were alot of things to do. So against their own wants and desires they had to venture out into the world. There first stop the Rance's house.

They walked hand in hand into the house were Zach had grown up, Frankie was nervous but Zach was loaded with confidence. 

"Hey Ma'," Zach yelled 

Kevin was sitting on the couch watching the TV

"Hey dad, can we talk for a sec. Where's mom"

"Sure, she's upstairs I think?"

"Hey Ma!" Zach yelled up the stairs and a few moments later Jill appeared.

"What"

"Hey can we talk." 

Jill eyes immediately fell to Zach and Frankie's hands and then up to both their faces. Frankie noticed and when he thought she would scowl or roll her eyes, she only smiled, not a fake I'm putting on a front but a real geniune smile. This helped Frankie relax, Jill's opinion on them had always been one of the reason they could never make it work, but Jill seems to have changed, like she is able to not only accept it but truly love them both.

They all sat in the living room, Jill and Kevin on one couch and Zach and Frankie on the other with Tiger next to them.

"So" Zach started "Ma' thanks for taking my journals to Frankie, I'm not sure why I hadn't thought of it earlier, it was genius and it has official brought us back together or just together I still don't know. Regardless we are here together. So we wanted to tell you that but also I'm going with Frankie to New York in 2 days. I'm giving up my apartment because I don't want to pay the rent. I called the golf club, I explained to them what was happening, they are not holding my position but they said I'd always have a job if I want it so that good."

"This is what you want Zachary." Jill asked calmly

"More than anything."

"Well then you should go, you probably should have gone years ago and I'm sorry."

"Don't Ma', its ok."

"I need to say something to both of you, I was wrong, we were wrong," She said pointing to Kevin. "When you were on Big Brother we saw what was happening between you two. We didn't understand it, We could see it but we didn't know what "it" was and "it" made us uncomfortable. So when Zach came home and was like "No, I'm Straight" we just took his word for it. It also made us feel better. However we should have seen through it, We saw the way our sons eyes lit up when you were around Frankie, when your name was mentioned or when he would talk about you or Zankie. We saw the way he took to his room and to himself when we weren't supportive of your friendship or when we pushed girls. We were scared, we were dumb. We thought we knew best. We know different now. We now know that it didn't matter what we did or what we said he would always want you Frankie. So I'm sorry to both of you, I'm sorry for not accepting it sooner. We are happy that things have worked out like this and Frankie, Thank you again for coming here, for putting that smile back on Zach's face. We love you both."

"aww Ma', Its okay you didn't know."

"Its ok, all is great now." Frankie said

Jill stood first giving Zach a big hug telling him how much she loves him and then to Frankie and wraps him in a big hug as well also telling Frankie how much she loves him.

They left the Rance's promising to have dinner together tomorrow and they drove the 40 min or so to Boca to see Nonna.

Nonna and Bob were enjoying a glass of wine on the patio when they arrived. Frankie greeted Nonna with a hug and Bob with a handshake and introduced Zach. Nonna stood to give Zach a hug. They visited a moment before Frankie grabbed Zach's hand and lead him upstairs. 

Once in his room he shut the door behind him then wrapped his arms around Zach's waist and gave him a sweet peck on the lips and neck then smiled

"I'm thinking that we can stay at your apartment tonight and then have an early dinner with your family tomorrow then stay here tomorrow night since we are closer to the airport. What do you think baby?"

"Sounds perfect, as long as we are together I don't care where we sleep." Zach said before kissing Frankie back a little deeper this time. 

Frankie broke away a few minutes later and stepped into his closet 

"So lets take Nonna and Bob to dinner before we head back to Palm Beach."

"Okay" Zach said. He would jump out of a plane right now if Frankie suggested it. He just didn't want to spend another moment apart from him at least not anytime soon.

Frankie came out of the closet in jeans and a clean t-shirt a few minutes later and headed into the bathroom to freshen up his make up. At least that's what Zach assumed. Zach sat down on the bed and looked around the room. He hadn't been in this room in years technically but it only felt like weeks to him.

Two hours later they were finishing their meals at Nonna's favorite restaurant. Dinner had been lovely and the conversation flowed nicely. Frankie paid for their dinner and they left the restaurant, they dropped both Bob and Nonna back off at home and headed to Palm Beach.

Zach had alot to do before they left. Frankie helped him pack up what he would be shipped to New York and what would stay at his parents house. He packed his hot pink suitcase to take with him and made sure everything was marked so that his dad and Peyton could finish the rest. Then they collapsed on the couch.

"I can't believe we got all that done tonight. Thanks for helping I couldn't have done it without you."

"Anytime baby, I'm so happy your coming to New York it's crazy but I'm exhausted now." 

They turned out lights and headed to the bedroom.

"I'm so happy I'm spending my last night in my apartment with you." Zach said wrapping his arms around Frankie. They shared a sweet kiss.

"If I wasn't so tired we could enjoy it more." Frankie said with a smirk.

"Maybe tomorrow." Zach said laying down on his side of the bed.

Frankie laid next too him curling up into his side. 

"I love you Zach"

I love you to so much."

They fell asleep.

8 weeks later

Things have been great in New York. Its almost like they have never been apart. They have fallen into routine. Zach even has some interviews lined up for a few prospectives jobs. They are happy living the life they both always dreamed they would. Frankie is back on Broadway opening night is in a few days. Jill and Kevin came to visit last week brought the rest of Zach's things that weren't sell-able and Tiger. Which made Zach feel even more at home. He was happy to have his son back. Then one morning


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part... Thanks for reading!!

"Hey baby." Frankie said while sitting down on the bed trying to wake Zach from a nap. Frankie had just come from rehearsal. Zach didn't stir he shook him harder

"Hey Zach. babe wake up."

Zach woke that time startled sitting straight up in bed looking around the room with a weird expression. Zach shook his head and rubbed his eyes

"Are you ok honey?" 

Zach snapped his face towards Frankie with a shock look in his eyes

"Frankie?" Zach asked confused

"Yes, are you okay? Did you have a nightmare or something."

"Frankie?" Zach said again trying to understand "What, where. Umm Why am I here? How did I get here?"

"You live here, should I call someone?" Frankie wasn't sure what to do. Zach was being weird

"Frankie!" Zach said louder this time. Zach threw his arms around Frankie and hugged him like he hadn't seen him in years.  
Frankie just hugged him back confused by what was happening

"Oh My God. What are you doing here? Wait Where am I?" Zach asked looking around again

"um. Your in New York." Frankie said the realization of what was happening settling in and making Frankie feel nervous and curious at the same time. He wondered what this moment would be like. The moment when Zach's memory or lack of memory finally caught up with them.

"New York?" Zach said thoughtfully "This is your apartment. I remember now."

"Do you?." Frankie asked

"Well I'm not sure how I got here but I do remember your apartment."

"Well It's sort of our apartment?"

"Our apartment?" Zach stated confused.

"Yes, have a seat we need to talk." Zach sat back on the bed.

Frankie explained what happened and what the doctors all said. He told him everything. He even told him about reading the journals. Zach listened quietly when Frankie was done Zach called Jill. Frankie left the room to give him privacy. It made since that Zach would want to talk to his mom but Frankie was worried. What if Zach wanted to leave, what if he wanted to go back to Florida. Frankie went into the kitchen to start to prepare dinner hoping it would help ease his mind from over reacting.

Frankie ate alone that evening which was the first time in months. He was cleaning the kitchen when the bedroom door opened and Zach stood in the door way watching him. Frankie could feel Zach eyes but kept cleaning. He was afraid of moving, of talking, of what Zach had to say. The quiet between them felt like eternity. 

When Frankie finished he knew someone had to speak. He allowed himself a quick glance in Zach direction, he still had his eyes on Frankie but Frankie could read his eyes like he normally could. Frankie didn't know if he should speak first so he though he'd keep it casual

"I made you dinner. I wrapped it up it's in the fridge. Are you hungry?" Frankie asked

Zach didn't respond at first but he didn't take his eyes off of Frankie either. 

"Would you like me to warm it for you." Frankie asked feeling really uncomfortable and not really able to relax. Zach just shook his head. So Frankie gave up and just stared back. He figured however this was getting ready to go it was happening and he couldn't run from it. 

The silent staring went on for about 3 maybe 4 minutes then Finally Zach spoke.

"We need to talk."

"Duh, Rose" Frankie said trying to lighten up the heavy cloud that seemed to be encircling them.

This made Zach smirk which made Frankie feel a little more at ease but not much. Frankie gestured to the couch and they both sat.

"So" Frankie said

"I talked to my mom." Zach said then sat quietly for a few minutes trying to process what he wanted to say

"and" Frankie asked a little frustrated with how long this conversation was taking because neither were talking.

"You were right about everything."

"okay." Frankie had so many questions but he was trying to be patient and let Zach say what he wanted to say

"This is weird Frankie. I feel like I haven't seen you in years and now I wake up in your bed in your apartment and learn that we." He broke off going in thought again.

Frankie was not liking where he felt this was headed. He could feel his biggest worries coming true, he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Can you just get on with it." Frankie said Louder than he meant it to. "I'm sorry, it's just if your going to brake me again, I'd prefer you to just do it quickly, just rip it off like band-aid." 

At this point tears where beginning to stream down his checks. Zach scooted closer not taking his eyes off Frankie.

"I" Zach paused "Frankie" he paused again. "I don't know what to say. I'm sorry, please don't cry."

"So that's it then. You don't want me, you remember your life and regardless of what you wrote in your journals, you still wont chose me." Frankie crumbled this time. Sobbing those last words.

Zach scooted closer rubbing Frankie's back

"That's not what I was saying. Frankie look at me." He pulled Frankie up so he could look him in the face.

"Frankie, I love you."

"you do?"

"Duh Rose"

"Then why didn't say that 2 minutes ago?"

"I don't know, I haven't told anyone I loved them in a long time and especially not after not seeing them for years, I guess I was shy."

"So wait, you do love me, your not leaving, your staying,"

"yes I'm staying and I choose you."

Frankie threw his arms around him hanging on tight like his life depended on it. Zach wrapped his arms around Frankie rubbing his back and placing a soft kiss on his head.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, I didn't think you'd react this way."

"Zach I have loved you all this time, just like you have loved me. All these years we could have spent together, all these years. I may have overreacted but it's only cause i have lived in fear that you wouldn't want me once remembered."

"I'm sorry you've been afraid. I love you, I have loved you and what you didn't know, what wasn't in my journal is that I was going to choose you. I had a plane ticket and everything. I was coming here before the accident. I was coming to see if I could have you. I couldn't live without you any longer and I was hoping you still felt the same."

"really."

"yes, Really. When I spoke to my mom a few minutes ago, she actually told me I couldn't come home, that you were my home and I couldn't agree with her more. Come here."

Zach pressed his lips to Frankie's deepening the kiss quickly, the passion quickly building. They only broke apart long enough to make it to their bedroom where they spent the night loving each other, where they would spend every night of the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this first chapter.. Leave comments let me know what you think!!


End file.
